I'm Yours To Lose
by A Dead Night Sky
Summary: Zero can't remember anything after the night that Yuuki Cross died, she turned him back to a human. Therefore losing all of his memories, left to pick up his missing past, he and Kaname Kuran will find something more than past memories. Yaoi K/Z
1. Tear Me Apart

The name of this fanfic comes from the Zeromancer song 'I'm Yours To Lose', it's a great song. I think it fits Vampire Knight, especially Zero and/or Zeki. Though it does fit Kaname and Zero too.  
Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I thought if I added more it would ruin the whole effect.

Anyway I hope you like it!!

Story: Zero can't remember anything after the night that Yuuki Cross died, she turned him into a human. Therefore losing all of his memories, left to pick up his missing past, he and Kaname Kuran will find something more than past memories.

WARNING: Contains yaoi (slash m/m), violence, death, death remembered, suicide, hurt/comfort, angst, bad language, adult themes and I have lemons planed.  
Do not read if you are under age or dislike yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any or its characters.

* * *

Yuuki was in his arms, if he was just seconds earlier he could of saved her, that was what made his chest feel like it it was being crushed. No, something more painful. Blood now covered the ground they were on. He had let down the person he loved the most, that hurt more than the boy could ever imagine. Tears had formed in the rim of his lavender eyes, and landed on her gentle face.

"Please don't cry." she whispered in a small pained voice.

"How can I not?" More of his tears fell down his own face "Please, I beg you take my blood. Please, Yuuki... Your the the only thing I have left." He had no family, no home. Every person he had loved had died, or about to die.

"It's pointless. Look at me... I'm already dead." Her voice was uneven, it hurt so much just to speak.

_No, no this can't be happening. Please not her, not her!_

Rido had drained ever last bit of her, and wounded her badly. Zero hated himself for this, loathed himself even. That monster had been shot dead before he could even make another move. The hunter could of never let him live after all he has done. His revenged was for all of them, his parents, his bother, and his precious Yuuki. Crimson stained her navy school uniform, the boy denied to think of what the real damaged was, what it would look like if he could remove the blazer she wore.

Not once did the hunter ever think that she would die before him, more of his tears flooded out of his amethyst eye's, he couldn't stop them now. He loved her so much, more than she would ever know. Yuuki placed a tender hand on his moist face, she wanted to tell her sliver knight that everything would be fine, that she would would be all right. Yet that would be a lie.

Her eye's burned, she let out a small sob. How on Earth could she leave both of them alone in this bitter world, Zero, and Kaname. All they had left was her, and soon they will have nothing, but a life full of sorrow.

"I l-love you, Zero." _Please remember that. _Her unspoken words lingered in her mind. "T-tell that to Kaname, too."

"I love you too, I always have and always will."

"T-that's good to hear..." Her sobs became louder and harder. "Zero, p-promise me this. I want you to forget, forget about me, about everything. Find someone else to love more than you could ever loved me... And be-be happy." A faint smile appeared on her face. All she wanted for the boy, was that he could smile, from the bottom of his heart. Too try to have a peaceful, fitting life, so she gave him a second chance in life. "Goodbye, Zero..."

There was no time for Zero to answer back. Everything went pitch black... _She told him to forget, and that's what Zero Kiryuu did..._


	2. This Is How I Disappear

Sorry for the late update, I was planing it to be much earlier than this. But (here comes the excuses) I had a trampolining accident that left my arm in a sling, but thank God not broken! Then Halloween is the time of my birthday so I've had family and friends visiting me, and don't forget the brithday and Halloween parties! So I been a bit swamped at the moment, sorry.

Anyway, moving on here is the new chapter, the name of which is named after a song by My Chemical Romance, which also doesn't have much to do with this fic. Talking of music I wrote most of this chapter listening to Marilyn Manson's song 'Evidence', a great song and if you have the time is worth listening to or looking up the lyrics. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Cold night air ran into the small room occupied by Cross, who sighed under his breath as he was putting one of adopted son's shirts in to a large cardboard box. He had put all of the boy's old belongings into boxes, then he would hide them somewhere, where the _new_ Zero wouldn't find them. It hurt him to do so but he couldn't just give him back his possessions, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be right if he just put them in the rubbish either. If Zero did return to his real form - with his sour memories and past. Cross, of course would give back every one of Zero's belongings.

After cleaning Zero's room he would have to start doing Yuuki's, that would hurt him even more. She had given the last of her life to turn Zero into a human, therefore taking away every one of his memories. It wasn't intended to mean, Yuuki knew how much Zero hated the vampire side of himself, she wanted him to escape his fate of being a vampire and a hunter. It was mercy, _really_.

By the time one of the night class students had found the newly human, he was wandering around the academy property, cold, tired, and confused. The night class student had thought well and brought him back to the Chairman, who gave Zero back his name saying he did so because he had no past nor home. _Zero_. Really Cross couldn't bare the idea of him, or anyone else for that matter calling the boy anything other than Zero. Zero was the name given to him by his real, birth parents, how could he take that away from him? So now, he would go by Zero Cross, the adopted son of Kaien Cross.

The sliver haired boy would probably be asleep by this time, it was late for a human but Cross had to do this. The sooner, the better.

The new Zero, the human one was in his guest room he couldn't just send him back to his old dorm room, could he? The boy couldn't remember anything, it wasn't the best idea to tell him what happened in his bitter life. He would be so much better not knowing, being happy. Any good father would wish his children to be joyful, he wanted his son to be happy. That's why he wasn't going to tell him the truth. About the sliver haired boy, _Zero Kiryuu. _About all all his suffering, pain, and being the vampire that he was ashamed to be. How his parents had been murdered in the blood bath which was his family home, and that his twin brother ans his beloved Yuuki was killed by the monster Kuran Rido only years later.

Cross hadn't told Kaname yet, he had only told him that everything was fine, that Yuuki was fine, that she just needed to have sometime alone and that he could see her later. How much would it hurt the pureblood, that those ten years of planing and waiting had gone to waste? But that wouldn't be the part that would burn him, it would be the the she gone and dusted part. Cross had always hated lying, to anyone. More over he couldn't just tell Kaname not yet, not with Zero around anyway. The vampire would probably try to kill him, after all, _she_ had gone, he had no reason to keep him alive now.

By Cross had cleaned out his son's and daughter's rooms out and put the boxes full of both their possessions in the basement, then covered them in a waterproof sheet to stop them from going damp and mouldy. It was around four in the morning when Cross decided to make himself a cup of tea before he went to bed and would try to get the little sleep he would get. But there was a knock on the door. It was Kaname.

There was sweat building up on his brow, brunette hair was covering his face. His expression, unreadable. The pureblood stood there his breath uneven. _He must of ran all the here_.

"Tell me Cross, is it true?!" He shouted at Cross, on the edge of breaking down, he still had hope, that Yuuki was still alive. After what one of the night class had said, that Yuuki was dead, Kuran Rido had killed her.

"What's true?" Cross answered back nervously. Of course, he knew what what Kaname was saying, what the pureblood wanted to know what was true or false.

"That-that. Yuuki, she. Is... gone?" He couldn't bare to say dead, the word felt raw to him. That if he said it, it would burn his lungs inside out.

"..._Yes_."

Kaname's knees gave way, luckily he grabbed hold of the door fame before he fell to the ground. _This can't be true. She can't be dead! _Mind screamed at himself. _How could she be? _He had left her in the hands of Kiryuu, how could he of betray her?

"HOW?!"

Cross just stood there, he wasn't scared of the pureblood when he shouted at him. He had grown up killing vampires for a job, then started a school of them. None of them could scare him at this day and age now.

"HOW?!" Kaname repeated.

"Kaname, please calm down. I..."

"Where the hell is Kiryuu?!" The vampire interrupted Cross before he could finish what his sentence. He was going to hunt that bastard down and kill him. After all he had no reason to be kept alive any more, he had _no_ purpose.

"Even if you did see him, it would be useless. It seems that Yuuki used the last of herself to turn him back to a human. He remembers nothing."

Kaname wondered why this man in front of him could say _this _casually_._ The truth was this man had many years practising saying things like this, the parents he loved and cared for had died when he was still so young. Then his sister died in battle, many years ago. It was dirty work, being a hunter, but someone had to do it.

"What?!"

"He can't remember anything."

"Let me see him!" Kaname's voice was harsh, demanding. Nobody, I don't think would have ever seen the normally calm pureblood speak like this.

"If you promise not to hurt him, and it will have to be tomorrow."

"Fine I won't hurt Kiryuu." Hurt him kill him it didn't matter, he needed to know if what Cross was saying was true.

"And don't call him Kiryuu any more."

"Your not going to tell him?"

"Would you?" Cross's words felt like they echoed in Kaname's ears. The pureblood could understand why the older hunter wouldn't tell Zero his past and who really was the really was the real Zero Kiryuu. Anyone could all the things that the boy had seen when he was still only young. Then be trapped being in the vampire world as well as the hunter world too both at the same time, and belonging in nether. No one was was ever sure that their was ever a mix breed like Zero had been, there might have been but the hunter would of probably killed his or herself before anyone could find out. Or been killed by another hunter who knew about the others bitter pill of fate. Deciding that the newly turned vampire would fall to a level E, and that it would be better just to kill their comrade before he or she did lose control and sink to the level End. But it could be the other hunters strong hatred for vampires that left the hunter turned vampire cold dead, not their mercy.

~ x ~

By the time he got back to his room, Kaname could barely stand. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground behind the closed mahogany door. The pain in his chest was insufferable, and there was something hard suck in his throat. He couldn't weep, not with everyone around. But he still shed a tear, but that tear turned into tears.

~ x ~

_The Next Day_

It was early morning for humans and late evening for vampires. They walked into the lime green dinning room, where the silver haired boy was dunking a chocolate biscuit into a mug of tea sitting at the table. Chairman Cross had always had a habit with painting everything with bright colours. When the night class first started attending the school the entire dorm was bright orange. But that was soon sorted out when the vampires called several private decorators to paint the dorm to their desired colours.

"Zero there is someone I would like you to meet." Cross said. Zero looked up from his dark green mug of tea, to see the man who had taken him into his home so easily and a unfamiliar tall dark brown haired boy aged around seventeen, eighteen maybe? "This is Kaname Kuran, he's part of the night class here at the academy."

"Night class?" Zero questioned.

"We have a day class and a night class at this, the day class are humans, the night class are vampires."

"Whoa, vampires exist?!" The soggy end of his biscuit fell into the cup, and he cursed under his breath.

Judging by the boys reaction, the pureblood new that Cross hadn't told Zero about the night class or vampires yet.

"Yes Zero, vampires exist." It sounded like the man was telling an excited small child that the circus was coming to town. "And Kaname is one of them."

Zero didn't know how to behave in front of the brunette in standing at the other side of the room, _he was a vampire?. _He looked like any normal human being, although he did look a little pale. But some people were always paler than some, or were they vampires themselves?

"I hear you can't recall any of you past, Zero?" The vampire asked the human sitting at the table.

"Yep, I can't remember any of it," The boy answered, and sighed "Though I wish I could remember something."

The pureblood couldn't help but stare at him, he looked so much younger, happier even, when he couldn't remember anything until the other night. He looked different to the former Kiryuu, he acted slightly different as well. _Is this what Kiryuu would of turned out if Shizuka didn't turn him into a vampire, didn't kill his parents. Never been a hunter. Then didn't_ _witness the death of-of Yuuki and the other Kiryuu twin. _Kaname thought to himself.

"And how are you doing? Do you think you will be able to attend classes tomorrow?"

"I'm good." Zero looked at Cross. "Could I go tomorrow?"

"I suppose so. But we need go to town later to day and pick you up some new clothes. He's been having to wear some of mine." Cross said while eyeing the silver haired boy's top that he was wearing, which was properly two sizes to big. The selves were to long, that you could only see the ends of his fingers poking out, which made him look awfully cute.

"Emm, yeah. That would be a good idea." He had a cheeky smile as he lifted up his hand to show off the long sleeves, which left the ends of his masculine fingers poking out.

Kaname faced Cross "Shall I take him to see the night class? They're all awake. I could also find him some better fitting clothes." He couldn't believe what he was saying. Kaname hated Zero so much, but at the same time he wanted to help him. _What is this feeling?_

Was it because this boy had changed so much over night? Or was it that _this_ was Yuuki's last wish, for Zero live like this.

~ x ~

Cross came along with Kaname and Zero, he didn't know what the pureblood was up to, he would of never been nice to Zero without a damn good reason.

"Everyone this is Zero Cross, he'll be living here and attending the day class." Kaname introduced the silver human to the night class, most of which were in their pyjamas. Then the pureblood disappeared to find Zero some cloths. The vampires looks was what confused Zero the most, they stared at him in horror rather than 'just met friendliness'. _Did they know him?_

The truth was they new what had happened only the other night, Yuuki had died in Zero's arms and changed him back to a human. Some of them even observed it happening. The vampires would not have their memories erased, like Yagari had done with hunter charms with the day class students and all the teachers day and night class last night.

They should be allowed to keep their memories of the late pureblood princess and how she had tragically passed away, more over how she had sacrificed the very last of her short life to give back Kiryuu his humanity.

Kaname pointed out each of the vampires and stated their names and said if anyone of them gave Zero any trouble what so ever that he should either tell Cross or himself.

"When you have settled down and you know your way around this academy, you will be given the job as school guardian." Cross explained.

"What is a guardian?" Zero faced the older man. "What do they do?"

"They are sort of like prefects. They protect the day class from the night class in case something happens due to their blood lust and protect the night class from the day class finding out their hidden secret."

"So the day class don't know that the night class are vampires?"

"No, they believe that they are elite students, and they are in their own way."

Kaname walked down the marble staircase with some better fitting clothes for Zero, both in size and style. He had brought down a plain black silk shirt with long sleeves and a high collar, as well as never once worn dark blue jeans. Hardly ever did the pureblood wore jeans, but did have a one or two pairs just in case, he could barely imagine Kiryuu wearing trousers instead of his trademark denims.

"I hope these will do find." He said as he passed over the items of clothing to Kiryuu, who smiled back at Kaname.

"They're brilliant, thanks."

Cross fluffed Zero's light hair, who then took a step away from the man."C'mon then we'll better get changed then take you to town. Thank you Kaname." The blond said.

Kaname watched both the ex-hunters walk out of the heavy wooden doors.

Luca walked up to the pureblood "Kaname-sama why are you treating Kiryuu so nicely? We all know you never liked the boy." She asked him politely.

The truth is that Kaname didn't know the answer to the question that he was just asked, he didn't know why he treated Kiryuu with such kindness. Or did he know why ever time he saw the the sliver haired boy why his heart skipped a beat, or why he wanted to help the other. Maybe it was because it was Yuuki's last wish to see Kiryuu a happy normal being, perhaps it was because the guy didn't act like a jerk every time he saw the pureblood.

"Does it concern you? Or are _you_ just prying into my life and actions?" Kaname answered back rather rudely in fact, the vampire didn't want anyone asking these types of things.

"No, not at all Kaname-sama." Luca was shocked by the way the male standing in front of her had came back at her, but at the same time she understood why he did so, that there was a pain deep inside of Kaname. That he never wanted to show to anyone, that the one he loved and treasured the most had unfortunately died.

"Good. I'm going to bed." He glanced at the rest of the vampires. "Don't be to late."

In silence, he strolled up to his room. Last night the pureblood didn't sleep and wouldn't tonight, as well as that he had not eaten any thing since _she_ passed away. Kaname felt like utter crap, he wished he could get away from everything, a place where no one would find him weeping. Carefully, he laid himself onto his silk sheets on his four post bed and curled up in a ball, he would stay like this, awake, until twilight came.

~ x ~

Zero had come back from his trip to town with dark coloured denim jeans and long sleeved top – old habits died hard. Though he did get some silk shirts, the one he borrowed form Kaname was so comfy. Cross had taken him to a DIY shop and told him to get anything he wanted for his room, so he ended up getting some light green paint for the bedroom walls. Then dark blue curtains and a matching duvet cover.

The next day Zero got changed into one of the day class uniforms that Cross had given to him the day before, personally he thought that the whole thing was a little over the top. Yet it did look nice.

That day, Cross had taken Zero to his classes to save him from getting lost and embarrassed. He and Yagari had removed all the memories of Ichiru, Yuuki and Zero from every human student and teacher in the academy. To them, now. Zero was just a new pupil that their chairman had adopted and his twin and Yuuki never existed.

"So, Cross would you like to say something about yourself?" The female teacher asked.

Zero just blushed and shook his head in reply.

"Very well then. Could anyone kindly want Cross sitting next to them, look after him for the day?"A small girl with curly short red hair from one of the middle rows put her hand up. "Can you sit next to Wakaba over there?"

The sliver haired boy nodded in response and took the seat next to the girl named Wakaba, she turned to face him.

"I'm Sayori Wakaba, but just call me Yori."She smiled at him.

Zero didn't know what to say, so he just smiled back at her and came out with. "Just call me Zero."

When lunch break started Yori showed Zero around the ground of the academy and then introduced him to some of her friends so he wouldn't feel lonely. They even shared their lunches with each other, and talked about silly little things that school children always seem to talk about, like; 'take a look at her over there, she's massive!'. That kind of offensive stuff, and had a general laugh together. Before either of them new it their hour long break was over. As well they both got told of in class for talking. At the end of the school day Zero had thanked Yori for showing him around and making him feel welcome.

Zero let him self into his new home, where he found Cross in the kitchen making dinner, he noticed the boy and looked up for the pan he was siring.

"Ah, Zero. Did you enjoy school today?" Cross didn't know why he asked the ex-hunter this, every kid hated going to school.

"Yeah, it was fun." Zero answered back, to the older man's surprise.

"Good good."

"I'm going up stairs to change, okay?"

"Don't be to long, dinner won't be five minutes."

"What are we having anyway? Zero looked over the pan Cross was cooking in and smelt in the air. "Vegetable soup, nice."

Before the man had time to answer back, Zero had all ready reached the door and started walking out.

The sliver haired boy opened his bedroom door, the air coming from the room smelt like paint. He took a look around, the walls had been painted the light blue colour he had picked out.

"You painted my room?" Zero shouted down the stairs.

"Yes I did. I hope you don't mind me not asking, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Cross shouted back.

"Thanks," Zero laughed. "it certainly was a surprise."

Wondering what to wear he pulled a grey coloured top from the top shelf of his wardrobe and accidentally pulled down the silk shirt that Kaname had let him borrow onto the floor. He picked it up and folded it, then placed it on the end of the bed. Next the boy grabbed he pair of jeans the vampire had let him borrow as well and placed that on the end of his bed too. _I'll better give them back to Kaname._

_**~ Chapter End ~**_

* * *

_**Next time:**_ Zero will return Kaname's borrowed clothes but an accident will happened involving a couple of the night class students. What will happen?

Authors Notes: Okay I'm not sure weather or not Kaien Cross' parents are dead or that he ever had a sister, I just added it in effect.

This chapter may seem a little boring but it is important to the up coming chapters, and the next one is certainly a lot more entertaining from what I'm planning! XD


	3. Send Me An Angel

You will all be glad to know that the next chapter of 'I'm Yours To Lose' is here! A very hurt chapter for one of the characters and ends on a sort off cliffhanger, but don't worry there will be loads of comfort in the next.

The title of this chapter comes from another Zeromancer song 'Send Me An Angel' that goes '_Send me an angel right now' _I think this line fits in very well with this chapter. Any I will let you get on with reading it.

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Do you think the night class will be awake at this time?" Zero asked Cross sitting at the table in the dinning room once he finished washing the pots for the older man.

"A few will be awake. Why do you ask?" Cross answered back.

"Oh, nothing important. I Just wanted to give Kaname back his clothes he let be borrow, that's all."

"I think he will be one of those that will be awake. You can go and see him now if you like. But be nice to him, he is having a hard time at the moment." The blond got up and started fishing though a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Why?" Zero knew he shouldn't really be asking this question, but curiosity got the better of him.

"He will tell you he wants you to know." Cross said while still going though the cupboard.

"Oh, sorry." There was a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Got you." The older man pulled out a hand gun from the yellow cupboard. It was sliver with a brilliant shine, then it had a wooden handle. Further more, there was _Bloody Rose _written on the barrel in a posh joined up font. He reached his arm out so that Zero could take the gun from him. "I want you to take this with you if you're going."

Zero looked completely shocked at the sight of Cross trying to give him a gun. He didn't even try to move to get the gun, he just stared at the man in horror.

"Kaname is not a bad person, how can you even think of giving me a gun?!"

"Zero..." Cross sighed. "I'm not saying that Kaname's is a bad person, I'm not telling you to shoot anyone either. It's for protection."

"Protection? from whom?"

Cross gave the boy a stern look. _Guess?_ "It's anti-vampire Zero. It will only hurt them not humans. Just in case."

"In case of what? I really don't think they are bad people."

"They're not bad people, but that doesn't stop blood lust. Take it." Zero took the Bloody Rose from Cross' hands and looked at it. "Do you know how to use one of those, Zero?"

It was a simple answer. "No."

"Well, you take the safety catch off, breathe in, shoot, breathe in." The man made it seem so easy, but in fact it was always harder than it looked, both physically, and mentally.

"Okay." Zero replied, but there was still a small question in his mind that he wanted to ask. "Have you ever used one?"

Cross sighed again. "Yes."

Judging by the way the blond said it, Zero knew he wasn't going to ask any more questions like that for a while. He shoved the Bloody Rose between his denim jeans and his hip. The reached for the plastic bag he had put Kaname's clothes in. "Okay, I'm going now."

"Do you want me to find a holster for you?"

"Whatever. See you later."

"Bye." Cross watched the sliver haired boy walk out of his kitchen, and sighed yet again.

It was weird seeing the school with out anyone around. So, silent and peaceful, the grounds that the academy was on were next to some small woods, there was even a lake just metres away from the grounds. Before Zero knew it he was outside the moon dorm, he knocked twice on the large wooden door. A brunette male opened the door and took a look at Zero.

"What do you want?" He said in an insulting manner. Zero took no notice to the vampire's tone of voice.

You must be Hamasaki Hideki, right?" Zero smiled, he still remembered Kaname pointing each of the night class out and tell him their names.

"What about it?"

"Nothing. Can I see Kaname please?"

"Come in then. Kaname's not up yet, but is properly awake in his room." _Feeling sorry for himself. _"You can wait down here for him."

"Thanks." Zero walked though the door and closed it behind him, then Hideki lead him into the main living area of the moon dorm.

There was another vampire awake at this time, she was female with straight long blond hair going down to her knees, Zero thought she was indeed pretty. He remembered her name too, Wakahisa Hitoumi she was named. Hitoumi was sitting on one of the large three seat sofas at the other side of the main room, still wearing her light blue pyjamas. Zero smiled at her, after all she was outstandingly beautiful. But she just looked away.

"So when will Kaname be down?" He asked Hideki.

"I dunno." The vampire answered back.

"What business do you have with Kaname-sama? And I thought that day class students weren't allowed in the moon dorm? Hituomi interrupted, with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, so did I." Hideki gave Zero a devious look. "What _are_ you doing here?"

The sliver haired boy gulped. "I - I already said..." Both of the vampires picked up that the boy was nervous.

"I wonder what he will taste like if we bite him? He looks like a tasty one." Hitoumi gave a cruel laugh, as she got up out of her comfy seat and steadily, started walking over to Zero.

Hideki knew what his partner was going to do, _she was going to scare him. _Using his vampire power he froze Zero's feet to the Dark polished wooden floor.

Zero feeling the coldness of the ice already, turned his head to take a look at Hideki in fright. "W-what are you going to d-do?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm going to do." Hitoumi answered, she was still wearing the same wicked smile.

Panic ran though Zero, he tried to move his feet, but they were glued to the floor. He remembered the gun that Cross had given him only minutes ago, his trembling hand pulled it out of his pants, pointed it at the blond only feet away from him and flicked the safety catch off. "P-please just stop it. I don't want to shoot."

"Why the hell should we stop?!" Hideki shouted as he froze Zero's hand to his gun so that he couldn't move his hands to pull the trigger. Before the human could even move his other arm to try to pull the same sliver trigger, he found that, that too had been frozen.

Zero tired to struggle out of the grasp of the numbing ice, but he couldn't escape the death grip in had over him. Hitoumi was right in front of him, their body's rubbing against each other. _Shit, this isn't happening. _

The female vampire began to loosen the boy's collar, her pale fingers purposely touching the sensitive skin on his upper neck. She harshly grabbed a handful of sliver hair and yanked his head to the right and bent her head over to the un-tattooed side of Zero's neck. Zero shuddered under Hitoumi's warm breath, this made her smile deeper than before.

"Please, don't." Zero pleaded. As soon as she heard his pathetic whimper, she bit down hard, into his neck. The human yelped in pain and clenched his teeth. _This can't be happening, it's just a bad dream. _He tried to fool himself, listening to the monster taking deep painful gulps of his own blood.

Hitoumi heard Zero's quiet whimpers and felt his shivers. Slowly, retracting her fangs bringing more pain to the boy in front of her. She grabbed his chin, digging her perfectly manicured into his flesh, pulling it up so he was in a position where he could clearly look her in the eyes. He saw blood, his blood staining her lips, and her eyes the coloured crimson.

Zero thought that both of them would stop this sick violation now, and let him go. They didn't. The blond impaled his neck once again, in a slightly different place. Drawing a few mouthfuls of blood and moans from her victim. Again, she sunk her fangs into a different place on the neck taking a couple of gulps and then biting in another place once again. She did this repeatedly. Shouting and yelping, Zero begged her to stop, after awhile she did. Hitoumi kissed him on the cheek leaving a crimson mark on his face and whispered into his ear. "Oops, look what happened." She inhaled his scent, she thought he smelled delightful, a lot better than most of the other vampire and human boys she went to school with. "Maybe you shouldn't smell so good then, no?"

There was no answer from Zero. The hand that was still holding onto his sliver hair was suddenly pulled forwards harshly, jerking Zero's head backwards and then letting go of his hair. The ex-hunter gasped when she did so. His body felt like he would sink to the ground any second now, but was supported by more ice. He wanted it to end, he wanted to sob, yet he wouldn't show these vampires his weakness.

"Hideki, would you like some? He is a really tasty one." Hitoumi asked her partner.

"I would love to, Hitoumi." Hideki mocked, he was now behind Zero and he bit down hard on him, harder than the female blond ever did. In a desperate cry for help, Zero screamed out. _Please someone help me. Please stop this, make it end._

"What the hell is going on?!" Someone shouted from the top of the balcony. Both of the vampires looked up in terror at the pureblood staring down at them. The bitterly cold ice holding Zero up smashed in to tiny pieces by a serge of telekinetic energy. Sending the human to his knees, he looked up and saw Kaname. _Thank God_.

"Nothing. K-Kaname-sama!" Hideki nervously answered back. Kaname had sawn what they had done. It burned him, _how could they?_

"It doesn't look like nothing, now does it?" He snared back at the other vampires. "Get back to your rooms. Now!" Both of them did as they were told by their leader and hurried to their rooms.

Zero was clutching his bitten and violated neck, the Bloody Rose and bag of clothes by his side. Too ashamed to look up and face his savour. Kaname rushed over to the boys side and put a reassuring arm around him. "Everything is fine now. No one is going to hurt you any more, I promise." The pureblood couldn't believe what he was saying a week ago he would of quite happily killed Zero Kiryuu. Why was he trying to help him now? "Zero, can you stand?"

He shook his head lightly in reply. Dizziness and the sudden loss of blood took over Zero and he passed out. Kaname scooped Zero into his arms and carried him, his gun and bag up the stairs. The pureblood laid the sleeping human slowly onto his bed. He grabbed a handful of toilet roll, taken from his very own private bathroom and carefully placed it on Zero's bleeding neck, to help the his vital fluid flowing out of their wounds.

Kaname peeled the stained shirt off Zero's well built body. There he was, Zero topless, bleeding. and oh, so tempting. Kaname could of done anything, killed even. The usually strong _vampire_ hunter was just so weak at the moment.

He leaded the sliver haired boy against his silk pillows and placed a handful of tissues on his neck to stop the bleeding. Then he took of the stained thin paper and gently cleaned the red blood of his neck, reviling the dozens of bite marks. He must of terrified. _He must have been brave._

Kaname looked into the plastic bag that Zero had been carrying with him, it was the clothes that he had let the human borrow the other day inside. Guilt ran though him. _It was my fault, he only came here to give back what was mine, and I didn't even protect him. _

He put clean tissue on Zero's wounds once again, as he couldn't bare to look at what he had caused any longer.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the hard door of his bedroom.

"Kaname, what's going on? There is the smell of human blood going around the academy and especially the main living quarters of the moon dorm, it's woken everyone up." Aidou said from the other side of the door with some concern.

"Shit." The pureblood cursed under his breath, the smell of blood was indeed around the moon dorms. He had forgotten about what the other vampires would do if they smelt blood, and didn't know what had happened. Confidently he said. "Thank you for telling me Aidou. I will be straight down in a second, okay?

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

Carefully, Kaname got up, grabbing the key to lock his door off his desk, walked out and locked the door behind him. If he was going to have to leave Zero on his own he was going to have to lock in him. To stop anyone trying to get to at this moment and to stop him from panicking and leaving before he can be seen to.

~ x ~

Zero woke from his sleepy haze, alone, he remembered what had happened only minutes ago. He started to tremble once again. Also he didn't know where he was, the room was unfamiliar coloured a light red colour with dark wooden furniture.

A cold breeze ran across his chest, then he realised he was topless. Raw panic ran though his veins, _what had happened?! _Automatically he began to fear the worst, thinking he had been abused and used even further. Maybe even raped.

Quickly, he ran as fast as he could to the door, to escape from this hell. The door was locked though making escape impossible. Shivering from fear, he began a hopeless attempt to get out by shaking the door vigorously. Shouting as loud as he ever shouted before for help.

~ x ~

The entire night class except Hamasaki Hideki and Wakahisa Hitoumi were gathered and waiting for their pureblood leader in the living quarters.

"Why is there the scent of blood?" One of them asked.

"A couple of are kind decided it would be a good idea if they decided to attack one of the day class students. Yes, he was hurt, so don't bother asking if he was. He is safe now so there is no need to worried. I would like you all to go back to your rooms now and attend classes tonight. Thank you." Kaname sounded rather too cocky and annoyed, after all he just wanted to go back to Zero and see if he was okay and awake now.

But he wasn't the only one that heard the the screaming, shouting and the violent banging on the door. All coming from his very own room.

"Kaname-sama, what's going on?" Another vampire asked Kaname.

_Shit..._

_**~ Chapter End ~**_

* * *

In case you were wondering or you just find this sort of stuff interesting. These are the meanings of the names I've used for my newly added OC's.

Hamasaki (_Hah-mah-sah-key_):  
The Hama meaning 'beach, seashore' and the Saki meaning 'small peninsula' or 'cape'.

Hideki (_Hi-dec-key_):  
Meaning 'splendid opportunity'.

Wakahisa (_Wah-kah-he-sah_):  
Means 'forever young'. I choose this name as well as her first name because I wanted her to be a very pretty person.

Hitoumi (_He-toe-me_):  
The name it self means 'pupil (of the eye)'. This name is usually given to baby girls with pretty eyes.


End file.
